Systems for measuring forces transmitted by a human or animal body both static and dynamic are well known. Such forces may be due to the motion of the body as for example locomotion of the body of humans and animals. Many of the early studies of such forces required a laboratory environment with force sensitive plates set into the floor or provided in a special platform. These plates were not easily portable.
A diagnostic force analysis system to measure time varying forces transmitted by a body is disclosed in a U.S. patent of Pratt, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,643. As disclosed therein, the system can be used to measure physiological force associated with motion of the body such as the gait of humans or animals. A Fourier transform of a force balkistocardiogram and posture control forces were found to contain information to the physiological condition. The posture control forces can be used as a measure of lameness.
A more recent patent of Pourcelot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,435 discloses a Method for Measuring Tension State of Materials and Uses Thereof. The method includes the step of calculating the value of at least one perimeter extracted from an ultrasonic signal received after propagation of an ultrasonic source and at least an ultrasonic emitter located at a fixed distance from the source. The value of the at least one parameter varies with the state of tension of the material as for example a tendon or ligament.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need for a portable apparatus for testing the soundness of a horse's tendons and ligaments in the horse's lower leg. There should be a demand for such apparatus in accordance with the present invention because it enables a relatively unskilled individual to test the soundness without the help of a veterinarian or technician, to perform the test where the horse is located and to quickly determine whether or not the horse's tendons and ligaments in the lower leg are sound or if the horse has suffered an injury to it's lower leg. Further, the apparatus according to the present invention is durable, relatively inexpensive and adapted to test different horses without making adjustments to the apparatus.